Glitches in his heart
by kawaii desu ne22
Summary: You wished that your life was perfect, You wished you had friends, a family that loved you and for someone to love you back. But all you had was an out cast life an abusive family and a loner and all you had was your favorite game, though you dont realize


Info~ (Y/N)=you're name  
(F/N)=friend's name  
(H/C)=hair color  
(E/C=eye color  
(FOR A LITTLE HEADS UP IM MIXING THIS STORY WITH TRUE EVENS AND FAN MADE,)

All you wanted to do was hide and cry, You were sick of the abuse you got from your mother you were sick of you father not being home at all either he was gone all the time working in the oil fields or was drunk passed out on the couch with the tv on. All that comforted you was a box cutter that you stole from your dad when he was opening boxes for his work and your most beloved game Legend of Zelda: Majora's mask on your 3DS. (YES THAT FAMOUS HAUNTED GAME FINALLY CAME OUT ON THE 3DS SUPER AWESOME RIGHT?! ) You sat on your bed sobbing quietly since your mother had hit you repeatedly over thanks to her over obsession of drinking she was a horrible monster when she was drunk and when she didn't get her beer. You was about to grab the blade from your bed side table drawer when your mother came in a beer in hand and a belt in the other she stood there, slightly swaying side by side as she glared at you. "I dont even know why your father even desided to keep you, your only a waste of our time and space...y-you was never s'pose to be born you little twat!...I tried to get rid you of before you were born but noooooo your lousy father made sure i didnt!" You only sat there tring not to cry infront of her taking in the harsh statements your maother threw at you. Suddenly a sharp stinging pain hit you hard in the face forcing you to fall to the floor as you help your face in pain. She was over you holding the belt tightly in her grip as another hit came upon you follwing by another on your face to your arms and legs. You cried out for help and pleaded for mercy but nothing helped, after what seemed like forever she finally stopped she threw the belt at you hard and slammed your door shut and locking it behind her. You couldn't move from the pain that shot through your body, You tried your best to get up and sit on your bed and grabbed the razor. You placed it on your wrist, gliding it smoothly watching the blood ooz from the open cut and down your hand you added more cuts to your arm and your thighs till you were dripping blood, you sighed as you put the razor away lucky for you that you had a bathroom in your room you walked over to it and hopped into the shower rinceing off the dryed blood on your body. Once you got out you noticed that your laptop was on and onto a website that you never seemed to reconize as clevor bot. You looked at it closely to see someone had messaged you on it.  
stranger: You have met a terrible fate, haven't you?  
stranger: why don't you talk to me?  
Stranger: I know your there (Y/N)  
stranger: I have been watching you!  
You sat on your bed and started to type back.  
You:Who is this and how do you know me?  
Stranger: It's about time you decided to reply to me  
You:please tell me who this is...is this a prank?  
Stranger:Let's just say i been watching you for a long time and no princess...this isn't a prank  
You:What do you mean...Who ever this is your not funny!  
Stranger:ha ha ha of but i find this very amusing my dear, but i have to say, what that bitch did to you a few minutes ago was so hard to watch, but soon your mother or father will no longer hurt you any more.  
You covered your mouth, you were getting scared buy this person your sniffed as you wiped your eyes and started to reply but the person replied before you could.  
Stranger:And to answer your first question, My name is BEN and you are (Y/N)  
You heard the phone ringing from down stairs, you could hear you father talking to someone and sounding pissed. A ding from your laptop caught your attention once you looked over at it all you could do was scream and cry.  
Stranger:I'm in your house, soon you will be mine  
You heard screaming and banging and crashing coming from down stairs, you quickly ran to your bathroom and locked the door and hid under your sink counter. You heard foot steps coming up the stairs and the door slowly open, You covered your mouth as more tears fell from your face. You jumped a the bathroom door knob stated to jiggle who ever was out there was trying to get in The person pounded on the door till the hinges broke off swinging the door open. There in front of the door way was a look-a like of Link from Zelda but creepyer. He was around 6'3 with dirty blonde hair in his face and his eyes were pure black with blood red pupils. The creepy Link laughed softly, his voice was a bit glitchy, "Did you think you could hide from me princess?" You whimpered softly as you looked away from him as he knelt beside you and grazed his cold hand on your cheek, the coldness sent chills down your spine. "Your safe for now sweetheart...for now" You slowly looked up at him and whimpered softly. -wh-what d-do y-you m-mean?.." He only smiled down at you. "The cops will be here soon and if you stay here you will be arrested and sent to prison, then i would have to go and bail you out and that would not be fun so your going to come with me." You figured that this person must have to be BEN and glared up at him. "There is no way in hell that im going to go with you, you killed my parents you bastard!" A hand suddenly slammed across your face hard. Blood started to fall from his eyes as he grabbed you by your arm and dragged you out of your bathroom and through you onto your bed. You looked up at him as your eyes started to brim up with tears. "If you want to live and not die in prison then you will come with me!" You glared up at him. "You cant make me!" BEN only striked you again and pushed you tot he floor and started to kick you in the side. "You're mine now (Y/N) and you WILL do as i say, do I make myself clear?!" You didnt answer him, you only grunt in pain when another kick in the side hit you. BEN grabbed you by your (H/C) hair raising you to your feet you cried from the pain he was causing you. You didnt want to piss him off any more and surrendered. BEN grinned evilly down at you as he ran his fingers threw your hair gently. "That's a good girl." He took you by your hand and led you out of your house and into the woods behind your house. You looked up at him as he continued to hold you. "wh-where are y-you t-taking m-me?..." BEN chuckled as his grip on your wrist tightened a little. "to your new home my princess."


End file.
